Stir Crazy
by The Rogue Peach
Summary: Modern day Tokyo, where youkai 'don't exist' and the underground gets to deal with them. (I/K S/M R/?)
1. Modan

Hello everyone ^_^. Welcome to Stir Crazy. I hope you enjoy it! I warn of language, stupidity, and a bit of amusement. As for a disclaimer, this is a fanfic site. Do I really need to point out that these characters aren't mine?  
  
  
  
Story Dictionary  
  
*Kara no Tsuki - Empty Moon  
  
*-niisan - elder brother; title of respect to an older boy  
  
*-kun - term of familiarity towards a boy (usually used only by girls in reference to boys)  
  
*-san - term of respect  
  
*-chan – term of endearment  
  
*maa ne – yeah well; oh well; that's life; etc etc  
  
*Ohayo – Good Morning  
  
*-sama – term of high respect (usually used towards someone in high power or more specifically someone you actually respect); it's also a way of showing endearment. It's hard to explain. Kodachi says Ranma-sama (Ranma ½). If you use it this way, you're still implying that the other person is in charge  
  
*youkai – the Japanese version of a demon, though youkai aren't the same as demons. The word demon is usually associated with some ugly evil looking thing. Youkai are not human (though appearances can be deceiving ^-^). Shippou, for instance, is one of the sweetest creatures and a youkai.  
  
*Ite- Ouch ( it's the cutest sound ^-^. It can be repeated too --- Itetetete )  
  
Author's NOTEs: So before you go on, I'd just to say I hope you enjoy the story. This is my first AU fic and my first time for writing a few of the characters like Rin, Houjou, Sess, etc. So please let me know if I'm doing a good job. Otherwise, I'll never know and I'll keep pissing you off with my horrible writing.  
  
IMPORTANT: For fic writers anyway. There's something I've noticed some writers do that's been grinding on my nerves. I'd like to clarify right now that Miroku uses no form of a title for Sango. He simply calls her Sango. I swear. Want a scan? And she calls him Houshi-sama. ALL the time. Now if you lead up to her calling him Miroku, well that's just peachy :D, but the only main character Miroku uses a title for is Kagome (- sama). And maybe Kaede and Kikyou, I can't remember. And new people, but who really cares about them?  
  
  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
The monotonous sound of typing. Random office machinery humming in the background. Doesn't matter what kind really. Bubbling from the water dispenser. The simple, yet elegant design of her spacious, well-lit office. The whole lonely room to yourself. A lovely view of Tokyo city, 27 stories high.  
  
Not a bad life if you consider the view.  
  
Still, nineteen year old Hazumi Rin leaned back and stretched her arms, working an internship for a big company like Kara no Tsuki Corp. wasn't so bad. The pay sucked, but her boss was a decent guy.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-sa~~~an!"  
  
Higurashi Kagome, 23, smiled at the child running up to her from the other end of the Shibuya* market square. "Well hello. And how are you Nakao-chan?"  
  
Nakao beamed up at Kagome as she hid something behind her back. "I have something for you!"  
  
"Really? I wonder what it could be…"  
  
Nakao nearly burst from her excitement. "My little brother helped me pick them out." She quickly displayed her prize, a lovely arrangement of young knotweed*. "The leaves looked like hearts, so I thought you'd like them." She paused to hand Kagome the bunch. "…Do you like them?"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly. "Of course I do!" She crouched down and gave Nakao a hug. "I'll treasure them."  
  
Nakao smiled brightly. "Good." Kagome nearly laughed as she watched Nakao run back to her mother. Children were such a fun handful. She grinned. Especially hers.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
What the fuck…? Where the…? Twenty seven year old Soryo Miroku cursed at his disorientation, realizing the bright rays of morning were peeking through the blinds. He buried his head further under his pillow. Damn blinds. Never did work the right way. And now he was behind schedule. Late. Damn……..What had possessed him to stay up so late last night? He grinned. Oh yeah. The women.  
  
He slid out of bed and turned on a dim light next to his computer. 9:07…  
  
He had an appointment in an hour with an informant. Maybe she'd be cute…  
  
He scanned the report on the screen. Good, all the need to know on Kara no Tsuki had downloaded without a trace. The basics were pretty simple and dedicated to the regular structure of a major business. Easy enough to follow.  
  
He grinned. Now for all the sordid details.  
  
After breakfast.  
  
Mmm…McDonalds…  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Damn. Slam! Corporate. Slam! JERK! Slam SLAM!  
  
Sango stepped back from the punching bag, out of breath, and wiped her forehead. She stared at the bag as it were the cause of her frustration . She hated most people solely intended on making money. They were greedy, selfish jackasses that didn't seem worth her time.  
  
And yet, here she was, Sosaka Sango, 25 years old, and doing what she hated. But what did she really expect when she turned commerce lawyer? Not that jerk for sure…  
  
She tugged on the velcro holding her gloves on and glanced at the clock. Ten past 9 am. An appointment in less than an hour. Damn velcro.  
  
She looked in the mirror. Not bad today Sango. Maybe the sleep really was helping. As long as she could remember, sleep just wasn't something she fit in her schedule. When she was young, her mother had always scolded her for staying up too late. Then it was just her father. And now there was no one left but her.  
  
A purring ball of fur circling her ankles caught her attention. She smiled. "Kirara." Picking up her two-tailed feline, she walked towards her room. Well, not completely alone.  
  
Maa ne…  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Houjou, 25, hummed happily away while sorting a few cans onto the shelf in aisle 3. It would be a good day. All the shipments had come in. He was guaranteed the promotion to store manager next week. And Higurashi- san would be coming back soon from her errands in the market square.  
  
"Ohayo Houjou-kun." Kagome smiled brightly as she passed Houjou's aisle. She was early? This day just kept getting better and better. Houjou abandoned his work and trailed after Kagome. He found her searching through the assortment of jellies.  
  
"Try the cherry. It's new."  
  
Kagome shook her head as she picked up a jar. "They don't care for it. I think I'll stick with grape. The kids love it." Houjou nodded as Kagome continued on her way. "I'm rushing a bit today. I don't think Souta can handle them all by himself for much longer."  
  
"All?"  
  
Kagome nodded while picking out some apples. "Twenty-two."  
  
Houjou grinned. "Must be fun."  
  
"It is." Kagome paused. "I must be missing something…"  
  
Houjou sighed. "Juice?"  
  
Kagome's face lit up. "Juice!"  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
"Souta-niisan! Souta-niisan!"  
  
Higurashi Souta, 15 years old, turned to face the little girl tugging on his pants. "Yes Ukyou?"  
  
She gave him the largest puppy eyes she could muster. "I'm hungry…"  
  
He smiled and crouched down in front of her. "Kagome is bringing a snack for everyone soon. Do you think you could wait a little bit longer?"  
  
Ukyou pondered this for a moment, then raised her arms straight up.  
  
Souta sighed as he picked up Ukyou and set her on his shoulders. "Better?"  
  
A large smile appeared on Ukyou's face. "Uh huh!"  
  
Another sigh. The things he would do.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
"Itetete…." Sango growled as she hit her arm while stepping out of the shower. She was so off today. Who knew someone could upset her so much? Maybe it would pass. It had better pass. It would pass.  
  
Sango sighed and plopped onto her bed. Half an hour to get dressed and get there. She groaned, feeling a headache coming on. Where was that Advil? No time to think about it now. She walked into her closet and sifted through her business outfits, settling on a tan ensemble. Nothing too much. A nice classy white shirt, slightly low-cut in a v-shape. A tan knee-length skirt and jacket. Comfortable enough, yet quite stylish.  
  
She grabbed a pair of tan heels and slipped them over her feet and grabbed her purse. Late late late. Definitely not a good morning…  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Hayaoki Inu Yasha walked rather slowly down the street, dressed in a long jacket and fully equipped with sunglasses. He hated this. Having to hide who he was in public. It was so stupid. Why couldn't fans just leave him alone? So he was bitter, so what? He was as normal as they were, wasn't he? Well, not the humans anyway. They were the reason he had to keep his human disguise in addition to being incognito. Pathetic. Stupid mindless jerks.  
  
He paused as he passed a small grocery store, the lower level of an apartment building. Must get good business…  
  
His eyes narrowed as a particular face caught his attention. Kikyou…? He was about to step in before the girl began laughing at something. He shook his head. That wasn't his Kikyou. She was so…fresh and lively. And pretty.  
  
Just another stupid human. Just like his girlfriend. Inu Yasha kicked at some stones as he continued down the street. Or should he say ex? They had broken up. Again. Stupid stupid stupid.  
  
Before he realized what was happening, a tan blur ran past him and into the grocery store followed by a jingle from the door's bell.  
  
"Sango-chan!" The woman who had ran past him.  
  
"Hi Kagome-chan!" There was a slight pause. So her name was Kagome…He leaned against the wall next to the door.  
  
"I'm rushing today. I'm just here for a bottle of water."  
  
"So what else is new? Where are you going today?"  
  
Sango shrugged as she handed the boy behind the counter some money. "The usual. A meeting with someone important, right?"  
  
Kagome laughed. Inu Yasha shivered. Her laugh was…real and…completely intoxicating.  
  
"Aren't you late? With the kids I mean."  
  
Kids?  
  
"Souta's taking care of them for me. Until I get there at least."  
  
Sango nodded. "I gotta run. I might stop by later tonight!"  
  
Kagome smiled and waved Sango off. "Okay!"  
  
Inu Yasha barely got out of the way as Sango pushed her way out the door and waved down her taxi. She was a rather attractive woman. Very defined, strong, but something hung about her. Something his senses were warning him of. As she stepped into the car, she glanced back at him and narrowed her eyes momentarily, then closed the door.  
  
Odd. He was used to looks from people. But she…seemed to notice something…  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head. What was he, stupid?  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Miroku gave himself a last check in the mirror. Positively spiffy. If there was anything he could admit about himself, it was that he knew how to dress. He had chosen a sleek pair of dark gray pants and jacket to match with a cream mock turtleneck. His hair was in his family's traditional dragontail for the men. Yeah…  
  
He glanced back at the computer. Almost ten. So breakfast would have to wait. The disk was ready. He took it out and shut off his labtop, stuffing the disk in his briefcase. Can't keep his informant waiting too long, can he?  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
24…25…  
  
Sango checked her watch. 9:58.  
  
26…27. Finally!  
  
The elevator doors opened and Sango headed down the left hallway. Where the hell was that office? She had always seemed to get lost in office buildings like this, especially when she was late. Ah, there it was. Room 2716. She stood for a moment before the door, took a deep breath, and walked in. His secretary looked up.  
  
"Hello Sosaka-san."  
  
Sango smiled. His secretary was nice at least. "Am I late?"  
  
"Nope. He's not even in yet."  
  
Sango frowned. Jerk. "I'll just sit down then."  
  
The girl smiled. "I'm sure he'll be right in. He probably just stopped somewhere for breakfast."  
  
As opposed to her skipping breakfast so she could be here on time. Inconsiderate jerk.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Miroku leisurely walked through the lobby towards the elevator. He wasn't considered late if he was in the building. He skimmed the crowd. Instead of his informant, he managed to find the owner of both the building and the business. Hayaoki Sesshomaru. Never use his first name without the last. He grinned. Even though no one knew it, Sesshomaru was a youkai. Full-blood. Well, the underground knew it. Everyone there did. And with good reason. He had been known since the Sengoku era, 5 centuries ago. Ever since his father died, leaving behind two sons. Two half- brothers. And one heir to the western lands. Sesshomaru was it.  
  
The bell of the elevator rang, letting everyone know it was ready for the next load. Miroku watched as Sesshomaru entered the same elevator. A small smirk passed across Miroku's lips. He worked on the same level as Sesshomaru. That had been a pain in the ass to arrange. But he was much easier to observe now. Miroku was considered a financial consultant. Easy stuff. A fun cover job that paid pretty well and covered most of his…other expenses.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Sango checked her watch, again. Where the hell was he? Now she was getting pissed. She'd only been working here a month, but his habit of taking care of his business that wasn't her before her was beginning to get on her nerves. She was his damn lawyer.  
  
The click of the door knob turning caught her attention. Finally!  
  
She stood as the glass door swung open. "Ohayo Sesshomaru-sama. Sosaka-san is here for your 10 o' clock."  
  
"Thank you Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru gave a cool glance towards Sango. She merely picked up her briefcase and followed him into his office, unfazed. Youkai. They were all idiots, no matter what airs they put on.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
NOTEs: So~~~o, what do you think? Did you think Miroku was going to meet Sango? :P So how does Sango know Sesshomaru is a youkai? Did he tell her? And where's Miroku going? What about Kagome's kids? And ooo, conspiracy…  
  
*Shibuya, a prime shopping district of Tokyo and a place to be seen, really exists. As to its hours, I dunno. I found a nifty article about music in Toyko and it was mentioned there. Check it out: http://www.asiaweek.com/asiaweek/99/0604/feat1.html  
  
*Japanese knotweed is basically a common weed (if you couldn't guess by the name). Think dandelions, but not as pretty. Its leaves are shaped like hearts and its stem becomes very hard. For this reason, it's also called Japanese bamboo. I mentioned young because once it matures, knotweed can reach 10 feet and its leaves become around 6 inches long and 3-4 inches wide. Botany lesson of the day ^-^. 


	2. Dealing

Correction from last chapter: I noticed that –kun can used by boys when addressing girls by their last names. I think it's only if the boy is an upperclassman though. It can also be used by boys in the case that it is used by an older man to a younger boy. Like Kagome's grandpa to Houjou for instance. And finally, boys can address other boys their age with –kun in yaoi situations.  
  
Also, I forgot to add Houjou's age in the last chapter. He's 25.  
  
Story dictionary  
  
Kami: God  
  
Ne: Hey; Right? (if used as a question)  
  
Ja ne: Bye  
  
Nee-chan: Sis or Miss(depending on the context)  
  
Oka-chan: Mom  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Miroku hummed lightly as he walked towards his office. He was quite happy simply because it was going to be a cute girl. He felt it in his veins. A lecherous grin passed across his face. Lucky!  
  
He pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. Room 2734. He pushed open the door to see a figure already standing in the shadows. The figure looked up in the darkness.  
  
Miroku smiled and flipped up the light switch. The smiled quickly faded.  
  
"Hello." The figure moved up, hand extended. "I am Kaede, your informant."  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Kagome walked briskly. "Ne…Houjou-kun. You're sure you can leave the store?"  
  
Houjou shifted the weight of Kagome's bags in his arms. "Of course Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly. Houjou would never change. Even though they had broken up after high school, he still hung around. And he never called her Kagome. It was cute at first, but after a couple years, it got a little annoying. The only time she heard her first name was when he was talking about her to someone else. Then it was Kagome-san. What an idiot. Still, he had been a sweet idiot. Boring, but sweet.  
  
Houjou caught up with Kagome. "Besides, it's only next door." Kagome walked up the steps to her door. He was right. She sighed again. What a coincidence, right?  
  
She pushed open the door and was greeted with a barrage of children of varying ages, but all between 3 and 6.  
  
"Nee-san! Nee-san!"  
  
Kagome smiled as she set down one of her bags. "Houjou, you can give those to Souta."  
  
Souta grinned as he walked past Kagome. "Ohayo Nee-chan."  
  
Kagome smiled. Each time she looked at him, Souta seemed to get older. "How were they?"  
  
"They were pretty well-behaved. Some got restless because they were hungry, but you know, it happens. I still don't know how you run this place though."  
  
"What? You mean a daycare? The daycare is the easy part. It's the kids I have trouble with."  
  
Houjou cleared his throat. "So…Higurashi. I guess I'll get going."  
  
Kagome smiled as she picked up a little girl. "Thank you for the help Houjou-kun, but Souta can help me with the rest." Souta walked past Kagome with the next load, nudging her slightly.  
  
Houjou, oblivious, nodded happily. "No problem! Ja ne!"  
  
"Oka-chan?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "Yes Ukyou?"  
  
"Did you bring snacks? Onii-san said you would."  
  
"Yes I did Ukyou." Kagome set her down. "Go wash your hands while I get it ready, ok?"  
  
"Hai!" Kagome watched as Ukyou ran off. "Souta?"  
  
Souta plopped down into a chair next to Kagome. "Hai?"  
  
"Do you think she'll ever stop calling me mother?"  
  
Souta shrugged. "Dunno…she was pretty attached to her mom before she died."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I hope she'll be ok."  
  
"She will. You've been taking good care of her."  
  
Kagome nodded again. But somehow, it didn't feel like enough…  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Sango bit her lip in concentration. "Sesshomaru-san…"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up.  
  
"I still don't see why you're bothering."  
  
Sesshomaru gave an irritated sigh. "You're my lawyer. That's all you need to worry about."  
  
Sango raised her eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned back further in his large leather chair and stared at Sango from across his desk. "I can't ask my other lawyers to take care of this. You have the investigative background, connections, and you're the only one who knows how to deal with the underground."  
  
Sango shook her head. "That's beside the point. I don't see why you're bothering with such a petty case. This guy has nothing on you."  
  
Sesshomaru gave her a cool gaze. "I want it looked in on."  
  
Sango sighed. She was used to him. At first, the idea of working for a high lord of the underworld and big business man had made her nervous, but now, he seemed just like any other.  
  
Well, she couldn't really say that. He definitely had a certain sophistication the others lacked. Very debonair. Just like the noble he was.  
  
"Do you have any more information?"  
  
Sesshomaru pulled out a picture from his drawer. The man had black hair pulled back in a small ponytail and very distinct purple eyes. "He's been checking on me for the past month. I want to know what he's found." Sesshomaru paused for thought. "He even works a few doors over. I don't like him so close."  
  
Sango nodded. If there was something she understood, it was the fear of being discovered. "He won't get close enough to get anymore than you're willing."  
  
Sesshomaru gave a small smirk. A rarity. "I know."  
  
Sango resisted a shiver. That was what scared her about him.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Miroku sighed as he rummaged through his briefcase and pulled out the disk.  
  
Kaede smiled. What was she, 50? Some morning this turned out to be…Oh well, he would have to make the best of it.  
  
"Here is your payment Kaede-sama." He handed her the disk.  
  
Kaede nodded. "Thank you Houshi-sama."  
  
He shrugged. "Anything else you have for me?"  
  
Kaede stood and walked towards the door. "Well, Sesshomaru isn't the one you should worry so much about. His family has been here for a long time. He poses no immediate threat as a youkai. At least…" She paused for a lack of words. "There is an enormous evil in the underground that has been growing slowly. For such a long time. No one has noticed it."  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"What is it…" She pondered the choice of words. "I'm not sure what he is. But his name is Onigumo. Underground, he is called Naraku."  
  
A look of confusion passed over Miroku's face. "You don't know what he is?"  
  
Kaede shook her head. "As Onigumo, he poses as a human. He is an incredibly powerful businessman and seems to have influence and connections all over the world…But, I can tell you now that I sense something else on him."  
  
"You've been near him?"  
  
Kaede nodded. "I had followed him onto an elevator. There was such an evil aura about him. I could barely breathe."  
  
Miroku nodded solemnly. "I see. Thank you Kaede-sama. You had better leave before someone sees you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kaede shook Miroku's hand and, after a quick check into the hallway, left for the stairs.  
  
Miroku took a deep breath. Something that seemed so serious. He sat in his chair and leaned back. Could he trust her opinion?  
  
Maybe Sesshomaru wasn't the youkai he was searching for…  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Rin leaned back and filed her nails. You'd think working as the secretary for one of the busiest men in Tokyo would be harder. She sighed from boredom.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. A short little man burst through, carrying a pile of…well lots of stuff. "Rin. Come here and help me."  
  
Jaken. One of the few amusements during her day. The little guy worked in Sesshomaru's house and was always running over here for something or other. Rin stood and walked over to Jaken. "Yes Jaken-sama?" He liked that title. Rin thought it made him feel important. Well, he was older than her anyway.  
  
"I want you to file these papers away for Sesshomaru-sama. They're old sales revenue lists."  
  
"Demo…Jaken-sama. They're from decades ago…Aren't they too old?"  
  
Jaken paused. Only decades and the girl was complaining? Oh right, humans. He forgot he looked like a human. "Sesshomaru-sama likes to keep all records, just in case."  
  
Sesshomaru's door opened and Sango, followed by Sesshomaru, exited.  
  
Sesshomaru eyes narrowed slightly at Jaken when he noticed him. Jaken's eyes in turn widened and he quickly scurried out of the office.  
  
Rin smiled at Sango. "Sayonara Sosaka-san."  
  
Sango smiled. "Sayonara Rin-san."  
  
Rin watched as Sango left and leaned against her desk. She looked up at Sesshomaru with curious eyes, a little hesitant. "How was it Sesshomaru- sama?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She seemed to be the only human girl he knew who actually had enough innocence to pry into his life. Sango had the gall and attitude. But Rin…Rin didn't belong in business. "Fine. Sosaka- san will take of my problem."  
  
Rin smiled and began sorting through the pile of papers on her desk. "I see." She paused and an awkward silence filled the room. "Jaken-sama brought me some revenue lists to file away."  
  
"Those were his business."  
  
"Oh it's alright." Rin bit her lip. "Is there anything else I can do? Research maybe, or run some errands?"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "No. Just stay here and do light work for me."  
  
Rin nodded and went back to sorting her papers silently as Sesshomaru headed towards his office. She couldn't tell if he was just being nice or if he didn't trust her with the heavy work…  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
"Kikyou-sama. You're needed on the set in 5."  
  
Kikyou's half-lidded eyes regarded the chubby little assistant with disinterest. "Hai…"  
  
He rolled his eyes and closed the door as he left. "Actors…"  
  
Kikyou returned her attention to the mirror of her vanity and set her chin on her palm. Her eyes fell upon a picture tucked into the mirror's border. She idly picked it up with her free hand and sighed. It was from 3 months ago, when Inu Yasha had taken her to that carnival. No one had recognized them and it was one of the best times she could remember. Ironic, wasn't it? The best part of being a big actress that gets recognized is when no one recognizes you. Being normal…She sighed again, sliding off her chair.  
  
How had she ever gotten into the business anyway?  
  
She took a sip from her water bottle and opened the door of her boudoir, walking towards the set. Get in character…You were just betrayed by your lover. Angry, confused, and all that crap. How convenient that the situation seemed to mirror reality.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
The director ran up, obviously displeased, and quite frantic about it.  
  
"Where is Inu Yasha?? He was supposed to be here an hour ago! My picture will be delayed because of that stupid…beautiful…moron!"  
  
Kikyou glared at him. "I don't know Jakotsu. I'm not his keeper."  
  
"Well he needs one! We need to find him. Don't you know where he could be?"  
  
Kikyou waved him off while attempting to remain calm. Like she needed to hear about Inu Yasha right now. Stupid jerk had mouthed off again. She simply couldn't take it anymore. He probably went to some whore house for all she knew. She frowned as she sat down onto a couch near the set.  
  
"Inu Yasha, where have you been?! I was so wo~~~oried!"  
  
Kikyou looked up at Inu Yasha's arrival, feigning disinterest.  
  
"Fuck off Jakotsu. I had a bad morning."  
  
"I don't care if you had the worst morning of your life! You should call!" Jakotsu trailed next to Inu Yasha, eyes with apparent concern and adoration for Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha stuck his nose in the air. "Keh!" He continued walking until his eyes met with Kikyou's. "Kikyou…"  
  
Kikyou turned away and stared at the sofa cushion.  
  
Inu Yasha snorted and walked to his dressing room. Bitch…He ignored Jakotsu's shouts until he entered his room and locked the door behind him. Stupid humans. All of them! What the hell was wrong with them anyway? Why couldn't he just go for a fucking walk?  
  
He sat down at his vanity and stared at his reflection. That girl he had seen in the grocery store window. Kagome was her name, right? She had looked so much like Kikyou.* She had seemed so happy and free. So innocent. He grinned. So unlike Kikyou. He sometimes wondered what he saw in her…  
  
He sighed as he laid his chin on his arms. To be honest, he had no idea why she had broken up with him.  
  
A pounding on the door took him out of his thoughts. "Inu Yasha~~~~~a! We need to start filming now. You need to, hey! Is this door locked?? I told you no locked doors! Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he unwillingly stood. Maybe he could go for another walk later.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
NOTEs: Hi hi!! Did you like this chapter? I hope so…Ooo, I'm getting a tiny bit of plot in :P. You know what's stupid? I ended up writing two other couple scenes already because I wanted to so much, but I won't be able to post them for a little while. ::sad::  
  
To answer some questions, I should hope Inu Yasha would investigate Kagome more. I dunno if he will, but I hope so ^-^. And congrats Yamashita and Lady Pyro. You guys got Kagome's job right! Erm, anything else? I already answered Lady Pyro (I posted it for you btw, because I really didn't want to delete it. I hope you don't mind ^-^). Erm, yeah! So, what will happen to all our favorite characters? How does everyone figure into everyone else's mess? When will Sango meet Miroku?? Or Kagome and Inu Yasha?? Sigh. Soon, I hope ;P. Review please. You wouldn't believe how encouraging it is.  
  
*Personally, I don't think they look that alike. But it seems to be a popular theme of the series ^_^. 


	3. Close Encounters

Author's NOTEs: . Itetetetetete…I just came back from 3 hours of Ken Po training, but here I am writing away and ignoring the sore muscles ~.~. It was so much fun too! There was a boy who trained me to work with a bo staff (6ft long stick) and another boy with a bokken (wooden sword)! Anywho, my reviewers are so cute! I love you guys. It's really helpful when you tell me what I'm doing with my style (because I have no idea). ^- ^!  
  
SIDE NOTE: This has absolutely nothing (or very little) to do with the story, but I just feel like mentioning it. Isn't it adorable that Souta calls Inu Yasha "Inu no niichan"? I just still can't get over it (makes for a nifty song). And what makes it super cute is that it can be translated a couple ways. Dog brother or doggie bro or just Inu brother. Cute, huh? He refers to him like family. Cu~~ute!  
  
Meanwhile, I did a lot more research on Tokyo, its habits and Shibuya. As it turns out, it seems I have made a lovely choice with Shibuya because it's quite a popular place, especially for girls in high school. Not to mention, the place sounds really interesting. They have all sorts of shops there that quite literally sell everything. The reason it's so popular is partly because Shibuya Center Street is a key transportation point where a number of subway and train stations are located. But it's a really nifty place for anyone.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Sango sighed as she walked out of the elevator into the deserted lobby of Kara no Tsuki Corp. It had been a long day and she had turned up virtually nothing she needed on that idiot following Sesshomaru around. Supposedly, he was 27 years old, had graduated from the University of Tokyo, and had a perfect list of recommendations.  
  
So his application said.  
  
His application also said his name was Hayami Miroku. Sango narrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she walked past the elevators. But she couldn't find a thing on a Hayami Miroku underground. There was a Miroku floating around though.  
  
"Hello beautiful."  
  
But that was only on this building's computers. These carried next to nothing compared to her computer. She'd have to do a lot of research tonight into that name and see if some pictures went along with it. She rolled her eyes. To calm a youkai of all things.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Sango blinked. Well speak of the devil. She smiled. "Yes?"  
  
Miroku grinned. "Have I seen you here before?"  
  
"Maybe. I recently began working for Hayaoki Sesshomaru. Do you know him?"  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Well he is the owner."  
  
Sango acted flustered. "Oh right. I seem to have forgotten that."  
  
Miroku tilted his head and stopped in front of Sango.  
  
If he was looking for something, he wouldn't find it. "Would you like to get a drink with me? I just got off work too."  
  
…Nani? Well that was…forward. Sango forced a light smile. "Do you usually ask girls out when you don't know their names?"  
  
Miroku leaned back a bit and smiled, then bowed. "I am Hayami Miroku."  
  
Sango bowed. "My name is-"  
  
Sango's eyes flew open in shock as she quickly stood back up, quite flustered. Had he just…? Sango stood, frozen to her spot. But he…She didn't even react as Miroku shrugged and walked around her towards the revolving doors. He…he had! Sango turned to watch Miroku leave. That…that…sukebe! Utter disbelief ran through her mind. That sukebe had just felt her up!  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Inu Yasha heaved a sigh into the cold night air as he slowly walked down the sidewalk of a deserted street. He had removed any kitsune spells covering his hanyou appearance and walked comfortably enough. Despite physical ease, frustration couldn't even begin to describe his mental state. Kikyou hadn't even spoken a word to him today. Lucky the two had dialogue together, or he might've forgotten what her voice sounded like. Not to mention Jakotsu didn't leave him alone today. At all. He didn't even have a chance to sneak out and relax for an hour. Jerks.  
  
He slowed down when he realized he was walking past the entrance to a shrine. He stopped in front of the large set of stairs leading up to the entrance arch. At night, the place was eerily quiet. Maybe no one would notice him if he found a quiet place to sit around there. Hell, the shrine master might not even be there. Before his mind could come up with any arguments, Inu Yasha took the one leap necessary for him to be at the top of the stairs. He found himself facing a fairly large courtyard. There was a well house to his left and straight ahead stood the well-kept shrine, home to whoever took care of the place. His eyes narrowed as they fell upon an enormous tree. It seemed very odd and familiar to him. He walked a bit closer to it and read the little sign in front.  
  
The Goshinboku Tree. Said to be centuries old. Well into the Sengoku Era. Inu Yasha looked to the top of the massive tree. Well it was big enough. It is said that there was once a youkai fastened to it, unable to move. Inu Yasha snorted. Like that was possible.  
  
A twig snapped nearby and Inu Yasha's ears twitched in its direction.  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome peered into the darkness surrounding her Goshinboku tree. "I could've sworn I sensed something…"  
  
Inu Yasha held his breath. A second more and he would've been caught. He gripped the branch of the large tree he sat on. When was the last time he sat in a tree? His ears caught her mumbling something under her breath, though he couldn't catch the words. She sounded familiar. He peered through the branches. Her face was obscured by her bangs. Damn. After a moment of looking around, the girl sighed. "I don't suppose someone would answer."  
  
Inu Yasha grinned. If only she knew…  
  
A phone ringing from inside the house caught her attention and she reluctantly ran home to answer it. Inu Yasha leaned back against the trunk and settled his legs comfortably on the wide branch. Maybe he would spend the night here. Sesshomaru would never miss him. With a wry grin, he added another thought. Neither would Kikyou.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Miroku hummed lightly as he towel-dried his hair. Today had been interesting. So far. But it was already 10:30 and he still wanted to get a few hours in Harlem. A simply perfect place for him. He was respected, relaxed and confident there. Not that he wasn't in most places, but there was something significant about Harlem.  
  
His thoughts wandered to the woman he had met earlier in the evening. Specially the one that worked for Sesshomaru. He had noticed her a little while back, but hadn't had time to confront her. He was glad he did. She seemed to be the type that responded well to his attentions. In his tastes. She wasn't as…willing as the others, making her something of a game. A challenge. He grinned. Something to look forward to.  
  
After getting dressed, he made one last check in the mirror. Maybe he would see her at Harlem. Give him something else to like about the place.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
"And after that whole day, some jackass decides to feel me up."  
  
"Nani?? Sango-chan, you let someone do that?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and let out a breath of irritation at the thought. "It's not like I wanted it to happen. I didn't really expect it. I mean, not that we really were in a crowded place, but we were in public."  
  
"I thought you said the lobby was deserted."  
  
Sango sighed. "Kagome-chan…"  
  
Kagome pouted. "Well you did. So who is he?"  
  
"Some guy that works for Hayaoki Sesshomaru."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Sango hesitated. Well, there was no harm in telling the first name, right? "It was something Miroku. I can't really remember his last name."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango never forgot last names. "Miroku? Does he have violet eyes?"  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What? Yeah…how did you…?"  
  
"There's a guy that goes to Harlem* a lot. You know that club I go to? His name is Miroku too and he seems to have the same habit." Kagome paused and waited for an answer. Nothing... "Why don't we go to Harlem tonight? He always goes on Fridays."  
  
"What?? You think I ever want to see that hentai again? Ha!"  
  
Kagome stifled a laugh. It would only serve to further Sango's anger. "I was just thinking you could do something mean to him there."  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Well, just to pay him back, you know?"  
  
Well, if Kagome suggested revenge, then you knew it had to happen. "Did you have anything in mind?"  
  
Inu Yasha leaned a bit further down on the roof to listen to the phone conversation. He was surprised to find out that this was the same girl from the grocery store this morning. He looked around the room. None of those kids they had mentioned in the store. And it seemed she lived alone. With the exception of that boy that sat eating at the kitchen table. From what he gathered, the boy, Souta, was her brother. He looked back at Kagome. What was that habit she said this Miroku had? He stared at her a bit. She didn't look as much like Kikyou as he had thought at first. Much more…vibrant? Definitely not as angry. Even when she was angry. Maybe she would be nice to meet. Somehow. Maybe it was the blood rushing to his head as he hung upside down from the roof. Who knew?  
  
Suddenly, the boy looked in his direction and quickly stood up. Inu Yasha scrambled back up to the roof. Had he seen him? That couldn't help Inu Yasha's situation any. The boy tentatively stepped outside, completely silent. Turning to look inside once, the boy stared up at the roof. "Are you hungry? We won't tell anyone."  
  
Now Inu Yasha was just more confused than anything. But he stayed rooted to his seat, out of sight.  
  
"If you are, just let me know. I can leave some food for you if you'd like." The boy stood a moment longer waiting for an answer, then headed back inside.  
  
Slowly, Inu Yasha crept back down to the edge of the roof. Kagome's voice filtered back to him. "Look, I'm going to Harlem tonight anyway. Why don't you meet me there around 10:30, okay? Then we can figure something out."  
  
Sango sighed. "Fine…I'll go dressed."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly. "Good! Ja ne Sango-chan!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. Sometimes Sango was really hard to take care of.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Rin stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked fantastic for a night out. But no one to spend that night with. Well, she would meet someone tonight. At Harlem. She grinned. Whether they liked it or not! She walked to the little kitchen of her tiny apartment. It was all she could afford really. Still, it was nicer than that orphanage. Anything was nicer than that place…  
  
Rin shook her head. No point in thinking bad thoughts. With a resolved smile, Rin walked to her door. Tonight was her night. She would meet a nice man and live happily ever after. Maybe it was a little idealistic, but…but so what? Her dream had to start somewhere. She made sure to lock her door and walked towards the stairs. Sesshomaru-sama had helped her with a nice job. He was a very nice man really. Lots of people seemed afraid of him though. Especially that Jaken. But he was very nice to her. Almost too nice sometimes. Oh well, never turn down a gift like that.  
  
Did Sesshomaru-sama ever go out? He didn't seem to have much fun. She would have to take care of that.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()-()-()  
  
Kagome rushed down the narrow street that was her shortcut to Harlem. Sango was going to kill her! She was already 10 minutes late because she couldn't catch a taxi. The next bus wouldn't be for another half hour and she was LATE! Mou…  
  
Before she knew what happened, Kagome was face to face with the cold pavement. Pain shot through the nerves in her legs and chest. She was surrounded by large shadows.  
  
"Hey girlie."  
  
"Where you running Onee-chan?"  
  
Her veins turned to ice as her eyes darted about. There were at least four, no, five guys around her. One of them had tripped her. One grabbed for her arm and roughly pulled her up. "Looking for some fun?"  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide in terror. Everything in her body suddenly went stiff and numb at the same time. Sharp pricks spread over her skin. One shoved her against the wall. Another pulled at her top. Another her skirt. Kagome screamed and desperately clung to her clothes. Someone slapped her. Blood trickled down from her lip. The top was torn off. Kagome screamed again. She barely heard the laughter in the back of her head. The sick laughter that made her insides turn. She was going to throw up. Her skirt was torn, clinging lightly to her hips.  
  
She heard a loud crack and the laughter turned to shouts. Tears ran down her cheeks. A sick thud hit the ground. Another muffled pound. The sound of tearing clothing. Footsteps running away. And then silence.  
  
Utter and complete silence.  
  
Save for her ragged breathing.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, cowering against the wall. The dark alley allowed her only the sight of a form standing near her, his back to her. He hesitantly turned towards her after a moment, amber eyes reflecting in the darkness. "Are you…?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly. "I…" She paused, her breath shaky, and moved towards him in tears. "Thank you!"  
  
He took a step towards her and held her shoulders. "You should go home."  
  
Kagome nodded again.  
  
"Are you far from here?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
Kagome nodded, hesitantly stepping forward again. Instantly, her knees locked and she tumbled to the ground. He quickly stepped forward and pulled her up. "Get on my back. You can't walk."  
  
Kagome stared into the amber eyes. The only things she could see in the darkness. "Ok…"  
  
Though gracelessly done, Kagome pulled herself onto his back and he adjusted her weight, pulling her legs up a bit with his hands. After they got out of the alley, he continued walking down the dimly lit street. His hair was white. Was that possible? It was probably just the lighting. Her head suddenly felt heavy and she laid it on his shoulder. She sighed. His scent was so comforting. The body heat from his back absorbed her somehow and made her forget. Eyelids slowly fell until the warmth surrounding her was the only thing she knew existed.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Rin tucked her hair back in to place as she quickly hopped off the trolley. She set a brisk walk to Harlem, stepping lightly. She hoped her outfit would help her catch some eyes. She had been saving money for it for a while now. Her new job from Sesshomaru-sama definitely sped things up for her. The skirt was dark red and long with slits on each side reaching her thighs. It was so fun to walk in! And the top was a deep red and so sparkly! Even her shoes were a sparkling red to match. Rin was very happy as she stood outside the entrance to Harlem.  
  
She easily walked past the bouncer, who saw it fit to let her pass. He was awfully lean for a bouncer though. His name tag said Fukashigi Kouga. He gave her a nice smile as she passed and all else was forgotten. Rin quickly made her way over to the bar to order a drink. And hopefully meet someone to dance with.  
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
She smiled. The bartender was a girl. She looked new. "Nothing too strong. Rum and Coke. On the rocks." The girl nodded. Rin decided she was very pretty. Her eyes were the strangest shade. Almost red. They sparkled in the flares of light that jumped throughout the main room.  
  
Movement to her right caught her eye. How lucky! A very handsome boy was standing next to her, alone. "Kagura, give me a scotch."  
  
The bartender nodded. Kagura? What a pretty name. Rin looked back at the boy and frowned slightly. He seemed so…sad.  
  
"Hello." Rin extended her hand. "I'm Hazumi Rin."  
  
The boy looked up, slightly startled. "H-hello."  
  
There was a pause in the conversation.  
  
Luckily, it was quickly broken when Kagura passed the two of them their drinks. He nodded to Kagura and hesitantly turned back to Rin. "I…I'm Kohaku…" He was so quiet she barely heard him.  
  
Rin smiled brightly. "Okay. You call me Rin then, ok?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Good." She picked up her drink and grabbed Kohaku's hand, tugging him forward. "Let's go have fun."  
  
Kohaku could only nod dumbly and stumble after Rin as she pulled them to a table to set their drinks down. After doing so, she once again grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor; thankfully, he had regained most of his composure by then.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Sango sighed in frustration as she leaned back to prop her elbows on the end of the bar. Inside the club's dark main room, clouds of cigarette smoke swirled and blue stardust whirled about a throng of dancing people. She had agreed to go with Kagome to Harlem for a little relaxing. However, it seemed that she was doing this alone. She was 20 minutes late.  
  
Another sigh escaped her lips. If she wasn't here in another 10 minutes she was leaving.  
  
A squeal from several girls caught her attention and Sango looked up to see Miroku enter the room. Sango's jaw nearly dropped. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a violet shirt that clung to his frame. The only three buttons were left unbuttoned. His hair was slightly messy, but looked nice pulled back in that ponytail. And he looked amazing. A smile crept onto her face. He did know how to dress. Sango shook her head. What was she thinking? Well, either way, she wouldn't let this evening be a waste. Might as well observe him.  
  
Miroku walked towards her with a languid pace, his eyes freely roaming her figure, and gave Sango a charming grin, almost lop-sided. "Hello."  
  
Sango struggled to keep a blush from burning her cheeks from his perusal. Though her dress did not reveal as much as many of the other female clubbers, she had dressed so that she fit in. Her form-fitting Chinese dress with an African print seemed to be attracting Miroku. Or was it the slit that nearly reached her hip? The blush continued rising. How old was she? What was wrong with her anyway? She lifted her chin in the air and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're not welcome."  
  
"You're stunning."  
  
Sango opened her mouth to say something, expecting some silly retort from him, but nothing came after his compliment. This idiot managed to push the right buttons to embarrass her. Sango looked off towards the dance floor for a distraction.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Sango raised her eyebrow and slowly looked back at him. "Shall we what?"  
  
"Dance! We are in a club, aren't we?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Last time we were close, you felt me up."  
  
"So?"  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes in confusion. So? What the hell? Nothing to say, again. Well, it would be the easiest way to observe him since he already knew she was here. In fact…he had made a beeline to her. But she really didn't want to get close to him. There was something of a trust issue here that he was pushing. "Maybe later."  
  
Miroku smiled. "I'll hold you to that."  
  
Sango merely looked back to the dance floor. Somehow she knew he would. If he wouldn't get distracted.  
  
A sudden unexpected whisper in her ear sent a shiver up the back of her neck. "What do you suggest we do until then?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened. She was staring directly at the crook of his neck and she found tingles spreading over her neck every time he breathed with his arms on either side of her. She harshly whispered an answer. "It was your idea in the first place. You should know." She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth and before he could make his own suggestion, she added, "I don't even know you. We don't need to do anything together."  
  
Miroku feigned a hurt tone. "But there aren't any seats on the other side of the room."  
  
Sango couldn't think. It was very difficult to breathe considering Miroku hadn't budged from his position leaning over her, his cheek at times brushing against hers, his other arm trapping her between his arms, his bangs tickling her ear. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. If they hadn't been in such a club, this would have already been noticed. And even this* was something for Harlem. Sango felt like she would faint. "You need to…" She swallowed as Miroku came even closer, leaning on the bar behind her with his hands.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Need to…" He was so close, she could smell his cologne. Which was rather pleasant actually. He was incredibly attractive and distracting. Maybe she should give in...  
  
Wait, did she just think that? Oh Kami… "Go over there." Miroku pulled back enough so that he could look at her. She held a firm gaze.  
  
Miroku merely shrugged and returned to a relaxed standing position with a subtle smirk tugging at his lips. "It's been nice talking with you Sango." He winked and wandered over to the other side of the room. All she could really was stare after him. She hadn't allowed herself to get into a position like that in a long time. Especially not in public. He had made her so…well, vulnerable. How had he done that? Wasn't she trained to stay out of situations like that? And hey wait! He had used her first name so casually! Hey, he had used her first name! Did he know her name..? No, she never told him. Then how…Oh for Kami's sake.  
  
And while she sat by the bar, Miroku was strolling along ambly, grinning at the many willing females. Why had she never noticed him before? He was a flirt. Which she found thoroughly annoying.  
  
Miroku held out his hand for some girl and gave his most charming grin. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Fine, so maybe he could get out onto the dance floor. It'd be much easier to observe him that way anyhow.  
  
The girl giggled and nodded. Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku pulled her up, smoothly swung her around, and sat down in her seat. He smiled. "Dance."  
  
Sango raised her eyebrow. She wouldn't actually go along with that. Would she…?  
  
The girl merely giggled again and sat on Miroku's lap. Sango twitched. This was getting to be really annoying. And distracting.  
  
He glanced in her direction, caught her eyes, then returned to the girl on his lap and began lavishing attention upon her. Did he just…? Rage began seeping through Sango's veins. He had! That jerk! Who did he think he was, trying to make her jealous? Like she would be jealous over someone like that sukebe. The nerve of that-  
  
"Hey, is this seat taken?"  
  
Sango blinked as she realized a handsome young man had asked her something. "Not yet..."  
  
The man smiled. "Do you care?" He had very dark inky hair with messy bangs, the rest pulled back into a long ponytail. Sharp blue eyes looked as her expectantly.  
  
Sango shook her head. "Not really." She glanced back in Miroku's direction. Was it her imagination, or had he lost some of his energy?  
  
Sango looked back at the man and smiled. A gentleman. "What's your name woman?"  
  
Woman…? Sango's mind raced for a realistic fake name. "Sango. Hayami Sango."  
  
"Nice name Sango."  
  
Sango smiled. "Thank you."  
  
The man grinned boyishly. "I'm Fukashigi Kouga. A little new around here. I'm the bouncer here too."  
  
Sango nodded slowly, still distracted by Miroku. Kouga followed the path her eyes made and smirked. "Your boy?"  
  
Sango blinked and looked at Kouga. "No. I don't have a 'boy'."  
  
Kouga gave a wolfish grin. "Really."  
  
"Yeah…" Sango narrowed her eyebrows slightly. Kouga…where had she heard that name before..? It sounded fairly familiar, that in itself odd since he said he was new, but she couldn't place it. "What do you do?"  
  
Kouga raised his eyebrow. "I'm the bouncer…"  
  
"Did you already say that?" He nodded. "Oh…sorry."  
  
"So hey, you wanna dance? My break's not over for another 10 minutes.  
  
Sango groaned inwardly. This was going to be some night...  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()- ()-()  
  
Author's NOTEs: Ahh, sorry about the wait. But I made this chapter longer. I hope you liked it. (I did :P). Fun encounters, don't you think? Anywho, please review to let me know your opinions. What you would like to see more of and such. And what you liked of course ^_^. Thankies!  
  
*Kitsunes are fox youkai in Asia. They are known for their mischief and tendency to play tricks on people. Shippou, in particular, uses leaves to transform his appearance to his liking. These spells can be used by others (I'm assuming).  
  
* Harlem is Tokyo's "hippest hip-hop joint". It is a very trendy place to hang out or dance. The reason that it's called Harlem is because the club plays a lot of African music, which is incredibly popular in Japan now.  
  
* For those unfamiliar with Japanese culture, holding hands is now just being accepted in public. Imagine the reaction of what Miroku is doing to Sango would get. However, this is a club centered around teens driven by hormones, so something like this wouldn't be ok, but no one would stop them. My reasoning. Hey, it works for the story, right? 


End file.
